


Danse Macabre

by Hasbrownsundays



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, First Kiss, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Langa is injured, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Regret, Sad Kyan Reki, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Skating, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasbrownsundays/pseuds/Hasbrownsundays
Summary: Eve falls into Adams clutches, however this time only gets a small taste of the apple to the snakes dismay.“Just come back.”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> So btw in this Langa is kind of bad at social cues, so sometimes he will be a bit clueless but I’m making this angsty 😙😭
> 
> ||this is also my first time writing like a fanfiction so I hope it’s good 💕||

Everything was okay, Reki and Langa spent hours laughing together, until it was not okay. 

Langas POV: 

The rain was pouring down as I was walking home Rekis words kept on taunting me in my head. My clothing was starting to stick onto my body making it uncomfortable to walk. The scene playing on repeat, the hurt in his eyes, his voice, and that phrase that made my heart hurt: we aren’t a good match anymore. This was all my fault. I hurt the person that I... A choked sob was let out at this thought, confusion and sharp pains flooded my whole body. Thinking about Reki any other time made my heart flutter, but now I feel like I am being shattered internally. 

Tears rolled down my face as I walked into my house. I noticed that my mom looked at me with full concern, but I just can’t bring myself to open up just yet. My mom called me to come and eat but I didn’t feel hungry, the guilt bubbled in my stomach making the idea of food unbearable. 

Soon a conversation started. It was all fine until I was asked about my mood. 

“You like that person right?  
“Huh?” I was slightly started, until I realized what my mom was talking about “well..yeah.”  
“Why don’t you honestly relay your emotions”  
“No way. That’s too embarrassing”  
“You have to act on it.. if you really care about her!”  
This exclamation from my mom confused me, did she not know I meant Reki?  
“Her?” As soon as I asked this I realized what I just said. Did I just.. come out to my mom? Am I gay? Oh my god. 

After a few moments of awkward silence I rushed up to my room, somewhat excited to go up against Adam. Maybe if I go against Adam Reki will be proud of me and I can tell him about my feelings as he is cheering me on? No! I’m going to his house right now to apologize. 

I grabbed my coat and rushed out bringing my skateboard and heading towards Rekis house. 

Reki POV: 

I can’t believe Langa. Why does everyone leave me behind, I always get compared to Langa but he was nothing before I taught him. The guilt was pricking at me for even thinking like this, I’m just being selfish, but how can I not. I love Langa, I care about him, but he’s willing to die just to skate against Adam. Seeing Langa cry broke my heart, but I guess that doesn’t matter anymore I finally realized that a low life like me doesn’t deserve to skate next to the others. Miya is better than me and he is just a child. 

As I reached my house I stormed inside, completely ignoring my sisters and mothers questions on why I was sobbing. I just lost my bestfriend whom I love and I do not wish to talk about it. 

When I reached my room I slammed the door and flopped down onto my bed and under the covers. When I turned on my phone I saw pictures and videos of old times. 

Sounds of laughter heard from my phone and sobs from me could probably be heard from my family, however I couldn’t help it. I missed those times and thinking about how I will never get to relive those moments hurt so much. Everything hurt so much. 

I watched the videos until all my tears had fallen. My eyes had grown tired and I was just about to fall asleep until I heard knocks on my window. 

I saw that blue hair and pale skin, and my whole body froze. The street light reflected his tears. I slowly approached the window, opening it for Langa. 

Langas POV: 

The feeling of relief rushed through me as the window was open, could this mean that I have a chance to make everything ok? 

Without second thought I lunged forward to Reki to hold him even if it is just for a second. 

Sudden realization hit me as I studied his face after letting go. Reki had dark circles, old tear trails, bloodshot eyes, flushed cheeks, headband less hair. 

I gasped at seeing how broken he looked, and could feel tears well up in my eyes. 

Taking Rekis hand into mine my mind went blank and I spoke from my heart without thought.  
“Reki..Reki I’m so sorry, please, please, please forgive me I’m sorry..” I chocked out, “Langa...it’s fine if you don’t want to keep our promises, I understand, heh, I’m not even worthy to have your-“ my hand shot out to Rekis mouth, and only muffled noises could be heard. My head dropped down to Rekis chest and I put my arms around his waist. 

“Reki...please..I.. I came here to apologize. I don’t want to make you sad, I only wish to find out if I can go against him. He hurt you, I want to beat him. I can’t explain it, the fact that I hurt you it just hurts so much. You are the best skater I know and I want to skate with you forever. I-I talked to my mom and now I know what I have to do.” Raising my head so that I could see Rekis face I brought my hand up to his jaw slightly bringing his face to mine, feeling Rekis breath hitch slightly, I pressed my lips against Rekis. 

Closing my eyes, I savored the kiss, as well as feeling worry in my stomach, wondering how Reki is reacting to this. Oh no, how Reki is reacting to this. I pulled away quickly and stood up. 

“Oh-oh my god I’m so sorry, uhm well I said what I had to say pleasedonthatemeevenmorenow!” I said covering my mouth and tears welling in my eyes. I looked over to Reki and I saw him....laughing? “Why are you uhm laughing?”.

Reki POV:

As soon as he told me his reason for wanting to go against Adam, I almost felt a feeling of comfort. And hearing all of his compliments felt good as well. 

The air was thick as I felt my head be brought down to look at Langa. Our faces were so close together, and looking into his blue eyes made me slightly dizzy. Before I knew it I could feel soft lips press against my own and light blue hair brush against my face, with a hand holding my jaw perfectly. 

I was just about to return the kiss as I felt Langa abruptly stand up, I could see the panic in his eyes. “Oh-oh my god I’m so sorry, uhm well I said what I had to say pleasedonthatemeevenmorenow!” To this I had to let out a chuckle, this was almost cute. To think I held this beautiful person to such a high standard when he falls apart completely in such an adorable way. As soon as he asked what I was laughing at I was about to answer until I saw his eyes start to become watery. 

I stood up and walked towards Langa and placed my hand on his neck. “I forgive you Langa..”. I pulled his neck slightly down and kissed him. 

“Langa I like you, a lot..” I said nervously hoping that he didn’t just kiss me as some weird Canadian tradition, “Reki I really like you too!”, well I guess it’s not a tradition. 

As we parted I could feel Langa hug me, I was quick to return it. “Langa.. do you really want to go against Adam..?” I felt Langa slightly flinch in my arms before he pulled his upper body away from me still slightly hugging, “yes..I really do, but I won’t if you don’t want me to.” “Langa...promise me that you will be safe and you can do whatever you want.” I could see that he smiled at that “yes of course I promise thank you Reki!” 

Narrator POV: 

They both stayed hugging for a few more seconds until Rekis mom knocked on the door questioning the talking. Langa left through the window, and Reki felt a lot better. Both slept happily for the whole night. 

In the next couple of days they spent time skating, making more memories on video, and going on some dates. 

However there was something else: fear. They both were worried about Langas match against Adam. As time grew closer to the match the nerves increased. 

Soon it was the day of the match. 

Langas POV: 

My alarm began to beep and I groggily raised my head and pressed the off button. Looking at my calendar I realized what day it is. Today is the day that I go against the legend of S. Adam. 

Something about Adam gives me the creeps. I mean who uses such biblical terms normally. Referring to himself as Adam and me as Eve. I would gladly be Rekis Eve if he was Adam, but this old man calling me it when the person I love is there doesn’t feel right. 

I got on my usual clothing and headed out my house with my skateboard. I am too nervous to eat so I will probably just eat something later. I headed towards where I planned to meet Reki. I really hope that he is ok with me skating against Adam. 

As soon as I saw Reki coming towards me some of my nerves calmed down. It’s funny how much I love Reki. 

Reki POV: 

I couldn’t sleep at all last night. I know that I said I’m ok with him skating against Adam, and I am, I just can’t help but worry that he might get injured. Last time I skated against Adam I got hurt badly. What if he gets so badly injured that he has to wear a cast or worse. The only thing I have to hold onto is his promise that he will be careful and not get hurt. 

I looked over to my bedside table and looked at the clock, oh its quite late. 

I grabbed my stuff said goodbye to my family and rushed out running to the meeting spot. From a distance I could see my boyfriends blue hair and immediately began to run faster and smile. 

I wonder if he is worried, he is smiling, but what lies behind your smile? 

Langa put his arm around my shoulder and we began to walk to the school. I could tell he was talking about something but I was too busy taking in the scent of Langa, and feeling the warm embrace. I began to calm down completely.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by Langa waving his hand infront of me while shouting my name in my ear. I noticed that we are inside the school.

“Oh we are here already, well until later.” 

“Wait Reki are you ok? You were kind of spaced out the whole walk. Is something bothering you?” 

“Oh Langa, no I am just nervous about you skating but it’s all fine.” I said hoping that Langa would just believe me. 

“Reki..I’ll be fine, I promise now have a good day, since we can’t talk in class too much I’ll talk to you later!” Langa said while pressing a soft kiss on my cheek. I could feel myself heat up and turn red. I love him so much...I will tell him later. 

Narrator POV: 

The school day soon ended, and was quite uneventful. 

Time skip to the end of school.

Langas POV: 

As soon as the day ended I packed up fast and waited outside of the classroom for Reki. I couldn’t help but notice that during the lesson Reki was staring out the window and not paying attention to the lecture going on. I know that he is nervous but I haven’t seen him eat and he keeps on loosing himself in his thoughts. Was it really That terrifying skating with Adam? 

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the familiar red hair of my boyfriend. “BOO!” I shouted as he walked out, he let out a small scream and I couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Langaaaaa please refrain from doing that! Where did you even learn to do that that’s not like you” 

“ I learned it from Miya and fine but let’s go I am so bored of this school come on!! Oh by the way we are meeting up with Miya, Joe and Cherry.”

“Oh yea that’s cool, hey should we get some sodas?” 

“Oh yea maybe if we have time.”. 

I grabbed onto Rekis hand and pulled him out and dragged him all the way towards the skate park. There I could see the long pink hair, green hair, and cat boy costume of Miya. 

“Hey guys!!” Reki shouted. 

“What’s up Reki!” Joe shouted back. 

“Hello Reki and Langa.” Cherry said.

“Mhm” Miya said as disinterested as usual. 

I waved to them. Watching Reki talk to them was pleasant, his eyes seem to sparkle. I really like hanging out with these guys, even though they are all weird they are kind of fun. I think Miya cares a lot more then he lets on, he’s a really nice kid. A good skater too. 

“Lanngggaaa are you coming?? Hello? We are going now!! SNOWWW!!” 

I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I heard Reki say that. 

“Oh yea sorry, I’m coming!” 

“So Langa are you nervous?” Joe asked

“Well yes I am but everything will be okay!” 

“I wish you lots of luck Langa.” Cherry said. 

“Thanks Cherry!” 

I felt Rekis hand brush against mine, and I took his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. I love the feeling of having Reki close to me. And his hands fit so perfectly in mine. I know that some people say that people are made perfectly for each other just like puzzle pieces, but we really do. Miya once said that we have the whole blue and red dynamic going on, I’m not too sure on what that means but apparently it’s a positive thing so I guess that’s also true. We are so perfect for eachother, he taught me how to skate, we make eachother laugh, hugs feel so nice, and the small kisses we share. I love Reki and I think I might tell him today. We both still have not said the “L” word, and I think it’s the right time. I hope it’s mutual, I mean it has to be. 

A chill went down my spine as I saw the “S” area. This is it, I now go against Adam. Please let me keep my promise with Reki. 

“Langa, good luck, be safe, I lo-“ 

Reki got cut off by a voice. 

“My Eve, pleasure of you to join me today.” 

Adam. 

Why did he cut off Reki, what was Reki about to say, was he about to say he loves me?? 

“Hello Adam, and I wouldn’t say joining you, more so going against, but ok I guess.” I said, I looked over at Reki and he looked slightly scared. 

I walked over to Reki, “I will be ok, remember I promised!” I said as I caressed his face, “I know that Langa, good luck out there!” I brought his face over to mine and gave him a kiss, which he returned. The kiss got pretty heated and it became more passionate. We were interrupted by the sound of the announcements calling me. “Thank you Reki, I will come find you later ok?” I saw Reki nod and I began to walk off giving one last glance at Reki before the competition. 

“Hello my Eve.” 

Just hearing Adams voice made me tense up. “I’m not in the mood to make small talk, I personally just want to win this and go see my friends. Let’s not make this into a whole thing.” 

“But my Eve, is this not exciting. You are such an excellent skater, I am also excellent. You should just forget about that no good redhead and skate with me.” He said placing his hand on my waist. 

I quickly shook his hand off and turned away from him and got on my skateboard. “Never call Reki useless ever again Adam, he is special to me.” 

The announcements declared that the race starts now. 

I began skating and I couldn’t hear Adam behind me, I looked back however I could not see Adam. I started to pick up speed and becoming excited with every turn. I wonder what Reki thinks. I bet he is impressed. Reki was seriously such a good teacher how could Adam ever call him useless. At least he doesn’t look stupid. 

I started getting worried as to why I could not see nor hear Adam. What was he planning? I tried looking around for him, however instead of seeing Adam I saw Reki. For a moment I got lost in his eyes, until I noticed that he looked worried about something. I then felt a hand on my waist. 

“Now now my Eve, did you think you were so far from me?” That chilling voice said as he brought me closer to him placing one of his knees on the inside of my knee causing it to fold. “Adam, let go of me.” I said as calmly as possible even though I was nervous and excited all at the same time. “No can do my precious Eve, how about we...dance a little hmmm?” I could feel him slide his other hand up my arm and holding my hand and spinning my skateboard so I faced him, which slightly caused me to stumble relying on the support of Adams hand on my waist to keep myself from falling. The fact that I even had to rely on something from Adam made me shudder. 

We stayed in this slight dancing position for a while until Adam spoke. “Eve, how would you feel if you skated along side me?” “Adam I would detest that, I wish to skate along side Reki.” I soon regretted saying that. I felt like I could see Adams eyes flash red. “I see, it appears as though you were not as good of a skater I thought you were Snow. Farewell I guess.” I was confused at Adams words until I felt myself be pulled and then slung across the area as he skated away. I soon felt panic because I had no control over my skateboard. I was shaking on it and I could see a rock in the ground up ahead. I need to get my skateboard in control, I need- the sensation of flying through the air brought my thoughts to a halt as I quickly came to a realization as to what happened. I didn’t control my board quick enough and I crashed into the rock and now I’m about to fall. 

‘This is going to hurt’ I whispered to myself as I braced myself for impact. The hair of a red head suddenly came into vision, and I locked eyes with Reki. I landed on my side, and as I felt my head thump the ground I heard a loud ringing. I could hear loud voices and my vision started going slightly black. I saw Reki and others around me. 

Rekis POV: 

As I watched the match I grew even more nervous. My heart stopped as I saw Langa pass me, he looked at me with a smile, but I could only see Adam coming down towards him. I saw Adam place his hand around Langas waist and skate away with him. I silently prayed to whoever was willing to listen that nothing happens to him. I could hear the others talk, and Cherry and Joe talking to me with Miya looking at the vide board, but I couldn’t pay attention to that. I was way too focused on how Langa was being pulled in different ways and talking to Adam. 

Suddenly the tone changed and something was clearly off about what was happening with Adam and Langa, Langa looks a lot more panicked. “Hey guys. Does things look a little bit off to you?” I asked Joe, Cherry, and Miya. 

“Yea the vibe is completely off.” Joe answered with a slight frown. 

“I’m sure that everything is probably fine, don’t worry about it.” Cherry answered. 

“Uhm, guys!” Miya said rushed.

“What?” I asked. 

“Guys Langa is about to be injured! Adam pushed him!” Miya shouted. 

I looked at the video board and saw Langa about to trip. I then began running to the area in which he was currently. I looked straight at him, as he looked back at me. “LANGAA!” I shouted as he fell hard onto his side. The way he looked as he fell looked so dull and dead. Please don’t be dead Langa. 

I rushed over to his side, I could hear Joe calling the ambulance, and from the distance I could see that one guy called Tadashi on the phone. As I looked down at Langa I could see blood pooling under his head. 

“Langa? Langa stay with me ok, there is an ambulance on it’s way, you will be fine, you have to be fine!” My voice cracked as I said that and I began to cry. 

“R-Reki? Reki I am scared.” Langa said as his own tears began to fall. 

“Nono Langa you are going to be fine, you-“ I couldn’t finish. I brought my hand to Langas face and wiped his tears. 

“R-Reki I am sorry for breaking our promise!” He said as a sob. I wouldn’t even be able to be mad at Langa. 

“Langa, love, I’m not mad about that. It’s not important right now, just-“ I got cut off by Langas hand coming up to my arm. 

“Reki, Reki it does matter. I’m so sorry. I love you, I love you so much Reki. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before.” 

Both of our faces were covered in tears. 

“Langa, please-please don’t say that, you are going to be fine, you, you have to I I need you to be fine!” 

“R-Reki I really love you. I’m ...I’m sorry...” he breathed out. 

I couldn’t see Langas chest moving showing he was breathing anymore. 

“Langa? LANGA?!” 

I got no reply. 

“Hey-hey Langa this isn’t funny, haha you got me....Langa?!?!” I said hysterically. 

I saw Cherry kneel down beside Langa and place two fingers on his neck, “I’m sorry Reki, but I-I can’t feel, I can’t feel a heart beat..” Cherry said as he let out a sob. 

“NO! No this, this isn’t true, Langgaaa stand up now, c-come on!”

I gave him a light slap to the face. Realization hit me. This wasn’t a joke. I dropped completely down and scooped Langa up in my arms and held him not caring about the bloood that got on my clothing. I completely let go and cried. 

“Langa, Langa why did you break our promise, I never even got to say I love you!” I said between sobs and whilst rocking back and forth with Langas limp body in my arms. I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him one last kiss, “Langa I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! Please come back, c-come back..” 

“Just come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS. Istg now I’m crying from just writing this. Honestly this was just inspired from Rekis dream where Langa fell yk. I might make another chapter idk.
> 
> I hope you all have a nice day or night! 💕💕


End file.
